


give & take

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, couch porn genre, sleepy seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: "i can't help it. you're just so cute. ah, seriously, cutest person even. does it hurt to be this cute?" daniel coos exaggeratedly sweetly, laughing when seongwoo cringes so hard his face gets all ugly.





	give & take

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the couch porn genre
> 
> title from block b's give & take

"this movie is boring," seongwoo mumbles, somewhere under daniel's armpit. "why'd i let you choose an action again?"

daniel chuckles lowly, chin digging into the top of seongwoo's head as he inhales the smell of fresh laundry and chocolate shampoo — something he got used to associate with seongwoo and home. "because you're too tired to fight me," daniel reminds him, tightening his arms around seongwoo's waist.

seongwoo hums and comfortable silence settles over them. the tv is barely audible, just enough to hear the sounds of crashing, fighting and explosions with few dialogue lines in-between. the movie really isn't that bad nor boring — daniel is enjoying it, especially the weird alien cgi, but seongwoo has always had a bit different taste in films, preferring melodramas to action movies. he's still entertained, even if only mildly, judging by how he doesn't look away from the screen in favor of scrolling on his phone, so daniel doesn't feel guilty for hogging the tv tonight.

 

they lie like that for some time, staring off into the screen mutely and exchanging soft meaningless touches. seongwoo's hand rests on daniel's chest, fingers absentmindedly playing with the soft material of his washed out t-shirt. it's awfully distracting once daniel starts paying attention to how the fabric stretches just a bit when seongwoo tugs on it, and how seongwoo's bony elbow digs into his tummy. before daniel can take seongwoo's hand into his own and twine their fingers, seongwoo presses closer, one half of his body on the couch and the other atop daniel.

it makes daniel huff when seongwoo's hair tickles under his nose, and he tilts his head to the side, stretching his neck so he can still watch the tv screen comfortably. he doesn't continue watching the movie though, just looks at it for a few seconds and then glances down at seongwoo's sleepy face illuminated by the bright colors of the tv. his unkempt ruffled fringe casts a shadow onto his eyes, making the eyebags appear bigger and darker than they actually are.

daniel is just about to say something about seongwoo being clingy when he notices that seongwoo is starting to doze off, his visibly heavy eyelids fluttering close, and any teasing words that threatened to escape daniel's mouth die on the tip of his tongue.

"seongwoo," he calls gently, only getting a grunt in response. seongwoo doesn't open his eyes, either drifting out into slumber already or just too lazy to respond properly. his cheek is squished cutely against daniel's shoulder, and the sight along with the cranky grunt make daniel laugh. "babyy _yy_."

seongwoo mutters something barely audible, eyes staying closed despite the fact that he was protesting with all his might like the stubborn mule he is just half an hour ago when daniel suggested that he should go to bed early.

"look who doesn't want to screw up his sleeping schedule now," daniel says, pulling back just a bit to have a better look at seongwoo's drowsy face.

seongwoo doesn't make any move to keep himself awake nor reply with a usual snark, and daniel decides to change his tactic so in the morning (or whenever seongwoo actually wakes up) he doesn't have to listen to seongwoo's loud whining about how everything is _ruined_ and that now he has to pull an allnighter to go back to 'normal'. daniel is sure that's what would happen — it has already, once or twice over the span of the year they've been living together.

 

daniel loosens his hold on seongwoo's waist but doesn't get a reaction in return like he hoped to, _but_ when he moves one of his hands to softly grab onto seongwoo's nape and massage it, he gets rewarded with the smallest of sounds.

"hey, wake up," daniel says, voice rising just a notch. seongwoo just scrunches his nose funnily in response.

"'m awake…" he grumbles, turning his head to press his forehead into daniel's shoulder. daniel ruffles his grown out hair affectionately.

"open your eyes then?"

something in daniel's tone finally does the job — seongwoo blinks his eyes open, shutting them for a few seconds before opening them again as he tries to adjust to the bright light coming from the tv. he looks livelier now. still sleepy, but livelier.

"i'm awake," he repeats, flopping on his back and out of daniel's lax hold on him. he doesn't seem to care that he squishes daniel's arm between his back and the couch, but daniel gets it back soon with no fight.

seongwoo is staring at the ceiling emptily, not a muscle twitching, and daniel just looks at him, movie forgotten. there's a reason seongwoo is sleepier than usual on a holiday evening — he had a test early in the morning, so early he was out before daniel even woke up. it wasn't really surprising when seongwoo came home hours later, dragging his feet on the floor and shoulders sagging, not exaggeratedly but genuinely tired. he's been languid like that all day, his movements slow and heavy, but refused the coffee daniel suggested to make for him, joking about how he's too used to the luxury of coffee shops espresso to drink the instant one daniel buys for himself. daniel didn't insist.

"where'd you go, come back," he says when seongwoo adjusts his position and ends up further apart from daniel, the distance between too big for daniel to feel comfortable — after all, he's the clingy one in the relationship.

"make me," seongwoo challenges with no real fire, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and then brushing his hair back. his socked toes wiggle cutely as he does so.

daniel muffles a giggle and shifts closer, grabby hands tugging at seongwoo's thin hoodie until seongwoo obediently turns to lie on his side, facing him. daniel loops a hand on seongwoo's warm nape, wrist caught between his neck and the couch and fingers playing with the baby hairs gently just like seongwoo likes it. he moves his other hand to rest heavily on seongwoo's hip.

when seongwoo smiles, eyes trained somewhere on daniel's cheek and starting to close again, daniel decides that it's time to bring out the big guns.

he dips his fingers under the hem of seongwoo's hoodie, skittering them above the waistband of his pajama pants lightly in a way that gets another small sound out of seongwoo's raspy with sleep throat. daniel's hand on his nape moves further north, and daniel gently rakes fingers through seongwoo's hair a few times, tossling it just a bit, enough for it to softly fall back onto seongwoo's forehead.

"so soft," daniel comments, threading his hand through the silky strands and massaging seongwoo's scalp with the tips of his fingers.

"mhm," seongwoo purrs, eyes closing as he leans into the touch like a cat, wordlessly asking for more. daniel is too weak to deny him the pleasure, and complies — brushes his hair and counts seongwoo's ribs under the hoodie with the tips of his fingers of the other hand, laughing quietly when seongwoo shivers because he's ticklish there. in response, daniel gently scrapes his nails on seongwoo's back where he can reach, teasing.

he likes touching seongwoo like this — soft, warm skin under his palms and, as his prize, the cutest reactions, however little they are: seongwoo shifting just a bit to give him more access to his back or sudden hitches in his breath. daniel knows seongwoo likes people petting him almost as much as daniel enjoys physical contact himself, but seongwoo sometimes pretends to be too haughty, especially around people he's not that close with. daniel doesn't think it's the best defense mechanism, because he finds it hard to understand how someone can hate a friendly pat on the back or a hug here and there, but he can't talk since his own isn't much better, though it's quite different in its nature.

 

he gradually stops brushing seongwoo's hair and then slides his fingers down and around his neck, cupping seongwoo's full cheek once he reaches it. he swipes his thumb across seongwoo's cheekbone lovingly, to his temple and then above the brow, brushing short strands back into place. seongwoo's skin is soft, clean off all the dirt of being in the city. his eyes are still closed, but his long eyelashes flutter as if he wants to look but for some reason keeps himself from doing so.

"so cute," daniel breathes out, diving in to plant a kiss on seongwoo’s cheek and giggling when seongwoo makes a sound akin to a scoff in response, though it's hard to tell what it was with seongwoo's tiredly slurring.

his tone is still amused when he talks… or, well, slurs, "don't be cheesy."

"i can't help it. you're just so cute. ah, seriously, cutest person even. does it hurt to be this cute?" daniel coos exaggeratedly sweetly, laughing when seongwoo cringes so hard his face gets all ugly.

seongwoo groans, cheeks coloring slightly the more daniel talks, and it makes daniel want to coo even more — a natural reaction to when seongwoo is acting cute, on purpose or not. ...though, sometimes, when it's on purpose, daniel wants to hit him.

seongwoo lifts his hand off his chest to lightly slap daniel on the cheek, but daniel manages to catch it by the thin wrist before it reaches his face. he slides his hand up to lace their fingers together, and then presses a lingering kiss to the back of seongwoo's palm.

seongwoo groans shortly, more for the show rather than actually disgruntled if the way he shifts closer to daniel's side is anything to go by.

"you're such a baby when you're sleepy," daniel says, lying flat on his back to let seongwoo climb half atop of him again. he pecks his cheek again in the process, for good measure. "are you sure th — "

his words are cut off when he feels seongwoo's dick poke into his hipbone through both of their pants. seongwoo is hard — there's no question, even though daniel is a bit confused of why because he hasn't done anything remotely sexual and neither of them are teenagers that pop boners at every touch anymore.

"oh," he laughs automatically to mask his short stillness, and then laughs genuinely when seongwoo whines in a tiny voice and presses his nose against daniel's neck.

"s' warm…" daniel hears him mutter, and lets his left hand find its way back to seongwoo's nape to squeeze it before letting go in order to slide down to his chest instead, palm pressing flat against seongwoo’s left peck and trapped between their bodies.

"hey…" daniel coaxes him, cupping seongwoo's neck with the other hand. he presses his thumb under seongwoo's jaw gently, near the cute mole he has there. "want me to jerk you off? or too tired?"

seongwoo breathes out something daniel cannot decipher and pulls back suddenly, freezing once he puts some distance between them as if he's not sure what to do next.

 

daniel doesn't know what urges him to not wait for another reply and instead lean down to press a kiss on the base of seongwoo's neck, right where the hoodie is pulled back to expose an expanse of skin, but he does. seongwoo's breath hitches at the contact and daniel presses another kiss a few inches above, parting his lips just slightly and smiling when seongwoo grinds into his side, movement abrupt like it wasn't on purpose.

seongwoo buries his fingers in daniel's hair then, squeezing the strands shorly to tug daniel closer to himself — an ultimate sign he wants more. he doesn't have to do anymore or say anything for daniel to kiss his neck again and then again, shifting to lie on his side too until there's only a few inches between their faces, and catching seongwoo's ankle with his foot to tangle their legs together.

his hand naturally falls on seongwoo's hip, right where it was what feels an eternity ago but was probably mere minutes earlier, but it doesn't stop there. daniel's fingers languidly sneak under the fabric and he squeezes seongwoo's waist teasingly before pressing his palm across seongwoo's soft tummy. it shivers under the touch even though daniel knows for sure his hands are warm, and daniel laughs, watching seongwoo's face intently.

he's staring off somewhere at daniel's chin, thin lips parted like it's hard to breathe through his nose, and it's probably one of the cutest sights daniel has ever witnessed in his life, daniel swears. his chest aches pleasantly, as if his heart is too big for his rib cage to contain it.

it only takes another fleeting kiss on the jaw for seongwoo to wind his arms around daniel's shoulders. he presses their chests together as he draws daniel to himself, but even then daniel manages to squeeze one of seongwoo's nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub lightly and getting a small choked-up sound from seongwoo.

"stop that…" he whines, tugging on one of daniel's earrings lightly. daniel's eyes zero in on seongwoo's cutely frowning face until seongwoo meets his gaze. "what…"

daniel shakes his head, letting go of seongwoo's nipple and briefly caressing the lean peck before moving his hand across seongwoo's body to his lower back, to press his fingers into the dimples above the low waistband of the pajama pants seongwoo is wearing.

"want me to touch you?" he asks, voice gruff. he doesn't know why he needs that conformation, but when he gets it in a form of seongwoo nodding cutely and leaning in with puckered lips, daniel doesn't waste time sliding a hand into his pants and underwear and leaning forward to meet seongwoo halfway. the kiss is gentle at first, but then daniel presses closer and seongwoo doesn't pull back, letting daniel's tongue inside his mouth and tilting his head so their noses don't collide.

the hold around his shoulders tightens as daniel touches seongwoo's tip with his index finger and slides it down the head and then the shaft to the very base, where seongwoo's shaved pubes are starting to grow out again. the touch is too light to bring any actual satisfaction to seongwoo, but seongwoo reacts anyway, whining into daniel's mouth and kissing back more intensely. he's clumsy in his hurry — obviously he's still too sleepy and tired, but daniel doesn't mind if their teeth clack against each other or if seongwoo bites on his tongue without meaning to.

he takes seongwoo's cock between his thumb and index finger, pulling on the foreskin a few times before finally wrapping his hand around the shaft, unable to continue teasing seongwoo even if the reactions he gets in response are cute. he's too soft to deny seongwoo of what he wants, unlike seongwoo himself who finds pleasure in teasing daniel until he sees white.

seongwoo is the one to break the kiss when daniel starts slowly pumping him, thumb circling around the slit and smearing precum that leaks more and more with each move of daniel's hand, enough for daniel not to require lube or spit; he doesn't go far, putting enough distance between them just so they could look each other in the eye. seongwoo's eyes are heavy-lidded, warmth and lust pooling in his black irises, but he shuts them close as soon as daniel's hand slides down his shaft to fondle his balls lightly. another choked-up sounds escapes him and daniel smirks, leaning in to kiss seongwoo's cheek wetly.

"don't slobber all over me," seongwoo whines, drawing back and making a face.

it makes daniel laugh, and in response he lets go of seongwoo's dick to caress his hip bone, thumb pressing down gently until his short nail digs into seongwoo's skin. seongwoo is quiet, watching daniel's face under his dark eyelashes and waiting for daniel to do something.

"touch me…" he pleads when daniel just keeps looking at him, amused at how seongwoo's face becomes more and more displeased as seconds pass. he truly has no filters on, giving in to his own neediness in the quiet of their living room, the movie still playing as nothing but a buzz in the background.

daniel doesn't tease more — gently holds the head of seongwoo's cock in his fingers and rubs it, his touch almost featherly as he gently scrapes his nail under the head like he knows seongwoo loves. the precum is slick under daniel's hand, smoothing the slide of his palm as he rubs the underside of seongwoo's dick.

the arms on daniel's shoulders are almost an iron grip now, like seongwoo is afraid if he lets go daniel would stop, and it only works as an encouragement for him to work his hand harder and press his lips to the corner of seongwoo's agape mouth to catch every uncontrolled sound of pleasure he lets out.

"ah… fuck— n-niellie," seongwoo's breath is hot on daniel's cheek when he stutters, as hot as the heavy weight of his dick in daniel's palm.

daniel ruts up, unable to help himself, and lets out a shaky embarrassing moan when the material of his underwear rubs against his dick. his hand on seongwoo stills for a second too long but seongwoo doesn't seem to mind, lips moving against daniel's cheek as if he's saying something even though no sounds come from him except for his heavy breathing.

daniel guesses what it might be, and finally moves his hand again, jerking seongwoo off with gentle, sticky with precum fingers around his shaft. it makes seongwoo tremble every time when he rubs the head or runs his fingers down to the ballsack, as responsive as ever even in his exhausted state.

daniel’s other hand is still cupping seongwoo's neck, grip tight until he notices he's practically squeezing seongwoo's neck, and he lets go abruptly, afraid he might press too hard and not notice, too distracted by rocking his pelvis into seongwoo's hip and jerking him off, his movements almost in sync. he lets his hand land somewhere on seongwoo's shoulder, regretful he's clothed because daniel's fingers are _itching_ to touch bare skin, to scrape his nails against it until there are faint red lines, or dig them in and leave there marks that will last for days — everything that gets the sweetest reactions from seongwoo.

"niellie," seongwoo whispers, eyes closed tight in pleasure as he thrusts into daniel's hand sluggishly once but then gives up, lying there and letting daniel make him feel good.

his foot is pressing into daniel's shin, and his hands wander down daniel's back as the hold of his arms around daniel's tightens even more. the heat radiating off seongwoo is almost feverish, and daniel finds it in himself to worry for a second, but then seongwoo wets his lips, pink tongue darting out swiftly and distracting daniel from his thoughts.

"close?" daniel whispers, moving his hand faster and not so secretly enjoying the way seongwoo practically melts against him. he nods frantically, _cutely_.

"so close," he exhales loudly, a lewd moan falling from his lips when daniel chooses that moment to roll his palm over the head before fisting the shaft again.

daniel knows exactly when he tips over the edge — he sees it in the way seongwoo throws his head back suddenly, eyebrows drawing together and mouth falling open, lips pink and wet and inviting. feels it in the way seongwoo trembles and then freezes against him, in the way seongwoo's cock pulsates against his palm hotly as his cum coates daniel's fingers. he hears it in the way seongwoo moans — almost pornographic in how loud and shameless it is, raspy voice laced with sleep and bliss.

his hands are still fisting daniel's t-shirt as he comes down from his high, slowly and lazily, refusing to move until daniel calls his name.

"seongwoo, come on," daniel laughs, carefully removing his hand from seongwoo's pants not to stain them. he stills, looking down at his dirtied hand dumbly until seongwoo finally moves.

"did you come?" he asks, eyes still closed as he leans forward and kisses daniel's cheek, breath falling in short pants on it. he unwinds his hold on daniel's shoulder but doesn't pull back. instead, his hand falls atop daniel's chest while the other rakes through hair on the back of daniel's hair.

daniel gulps, suddenly overly aware of how hard and uncomfortable he is. "no. fuck — "

"let me suck you off…" seongwoo whines, but doesn't move, clearly too spent to do as much as open his eyes.

"it's okay," daniel breathes out, letting go of seongwoo shortly to pull at his waistband and shove the dirtied hand down his own pants. he smears the precum from the tip down his dick and doesn't waste time before starting to jerk himself off, fast as he dumbly chases his pleasure. his free hand finds it way to the juncture between seongwoo's neck and shoulder, and daniel squeezes it, eyes trained on seongwoo's face — he's still catching his breath, mouth open. it doesn't take long for daniel to come as well, not when seongwoo runs his tongue across his bottom lip and opens his eyes, meeting daniel's gaze on him. and daniel imagines — no, _remembers_ seongwoo sucking him off, fast, hot tongue flattened on the underside of his cock and lips stretched so wide the corners of his mouth turned white, and eyes looking up to study daniel's reaction. it's more than enough for daniel to stutter, a moan of seongwoo's name slipping past his lips as he comes all over his already coated with semen hand.

he feels absolutely hypnotized when seongwoo catches his wrist and brings daniel's hand up to his face, tongue darting out to lick off their cum mixed together as he looks daniel dead in the eyes. and somehow the sight is almost impossibly hot, even with seongwoo looking lethargic.

seongwoo doesn't miss a spot and only lets go when daniel's hand is clean off cum, licking his lips as if he wishes he could taste more. he closes his eyes right away, body visibly sagging.

"sleepy…" he mumbles, voice pitiful and petulant  like he's asking daniel to do something about it.

daniel laughs, and doesn't stay down to bask in the post-coital — if you could call it that — bliss, instead getting up, turning off the tv and coaxing seongwoo up until seongwoo slumps against his side and they somehow make it to the bedroom, falling asleep mere minutes later, at ten in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity) and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
